sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Baptism by Fire
Question Ok, first thing's first: SupCom, how would the Eteno react to losing a few planets on the edge of their empire facing Intergalactic Space? -IceBite THERE WOULD BE DEATH The Eteno would be both curious and enraged. Nobody messes with their worlds. They'd probably dispatch a fleet as quickly as possible to investigate. What exactly do you mean by "losing"? Are they destroyed, conquered, etc.? SupcommMonroee 04:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) The Infection of Darkspore E-DNA would spread across the planet, infecting Eteno and even wildlife with the Darkspore Infection, mutating them into more Darkspore. There would be some immune, but they would be very few in number. The reason why the ships would disappear would be that the Darkspore Infection would spread to them, as well. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 04:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, well, I'm eagre to see you start the story. SupcommMonroee 04:46, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, what year does Money Cushion take place in? I need a good year for the Spore Fanfic Galaxy. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 19:26, November 3, 2011 (UTC) 2139 AD SupcommMonroee 00:07, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I need proper information on Eteno Planetary Governments. I need to know their reaction to the landfall of the Darkspore Mines, then having to fight Darkspore-Mutated Eteno. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 05:47, November 4, 2011 (UTC) In the first stages of the 'infection', police and the National Guard would attempt to contain and study what was going on. When/if things get out of control, the planetary governor will most likely declare martial law and transfer command of the police and planetary National Guard to the ranking regular military officer on the planet. In addition, the governor may order the formation of citizen militias made up of gun owners. SupcommMonroee 21:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Planet names need moar Eastern Europe. SupcommMonroee 00:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions, then? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 00:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Here's a few. Karolis, Bjorn, Danaailov, Schterloheim, Luitpold, Nebojsa, Heike, Luca, Geert, Malte, Leopold. Take your pick, young one. SupcommMonroee 00:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what ship would Tholker be on? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 05:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You know, since this is your story, you have some freedoms. If you need my input, ENS Schlegge. SupcommMonroee 06:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) What would Tholker's response to working with Sol I Dor again be? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 00:07, November 21, 2011 (UTC) What exactly do you mean by that? I mean, if Sol's a good guy, Tholker will be fine working with him. However, he's still an officer in the Imperial Army, and of course, in his eyes, it's the best army in the galaxy. He's far from arrogant, though. SupcommMonroee 00:36, November 21, 2011 (UTC) What I mean is haven't the 2 worked together before (Money Cushion and a few other things)? And yes, Sol I Dor's good. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 01:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Tholker's fighting an unknown force that is taking over those of his own species, and using them as slave soldiers, as it were. That's mostly what he'd be focused on. The Delson are just along for the ride when it comes to stopping the alien threat. SupcommMonroee 02:06, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, SupComm, what would Tholker's response to seeing the defenses of an Eteno Planet in Absolute Chaos be? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 07:42, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I suppose how any rational Eteno would, which is to blow it up if it won't surrender. SupcommMonroee 09:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC)